


Two Drabbles: Water

by jessebee



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Angst, Diving, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, fear of water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles about jumping into the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Drabbles: Water

WATER

 

Saturate the lungs with oxygen first. Hyperventilate. 

Not a problem.

Heart pounding, Napoleon kicked off his shoes and dove. Light shattered strangely through the murk, getting stranger, greener, darker as he fought his way down, he thought he'd hit the right spot, further, pressure clawing his eardrums, shoving at his chest, where, where – there. Blond hair like pond weed, silky-slimy against his fingers.

He broke the surface and sobbed for air, kicked madly. Found muddy shore. Collapsed, and smiled at the sweet sound of Illya coughing. Blood-shot blue eyes met his, grateful. Questioning. "Water or you, partner. Wasn't a choice."

 

 

KISS

 

He drew back slowly, reluctantly, heart beating fast in his chest. Lashes quivered just inches away; rose to reveal startled blue eyes. "Napoleon?" his partner said hoarsely.

"If you don't want this, if I've just blown everything to hell, if it's 'no,' tell me," he whispered.

"Why – " Illya licked his lips. Napoleon couldn't breathe. "Why now?"

It didn't sound like "no." Napoleon swallowed. "Because you're not hurt and neither am I, we're home, safe as we're going to be and – " He swallowed again. "Now's the time."

Illya's slow smile was blinding, and his mouth sweeter the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles, both posted somewhere in the distant past on the MFU LJ comms. I think.


End file.
